Harry Potter Drabbles
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Short stories that I write when I should be paying attention to my teacher. I'll update whenever I can.
1. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco or anything involving Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

It was a typical Friday evening in the Gryffindor Common Rooms, everyone was putting off their homework and somehow the Gryffindor Trio had been sucked into a game of Truth or Dare. Hermione seemed fidgety, obviously wishing she were doing homework, while Ron sat next to her, bored to tears. Harry only looked mildly interested in the whole thing, but it was stupid, and girly. There were squeals and whispering when Lavender Brown admitted to thinking that Harry was cute.

_Yeah, that's a real big deal_ Harry thought sarcastically. He wasn't very vain, but half the school seemed to be falling for him, it wasn't like what Lavender said was some huge revelation. It'd be different if she said she like Neville Longbottom, or something like that.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked. The red-head blinked.

"Uh... Truth.." Ron mumbled awkwardly.

"Ok... Hmm... Are you crushing on Hermione Granger?" she asked mischievously. Ron's face began to turn red. Hermione leaned forward, homework suddenly miles away from her mind as she waited for the answer. Slowly Ron nodded, his blush spreading to his ears. Hermione blinked before she blushed as well while Harry grinned at them, hearing the whispers that went around the group. Ron calmed down. He knew exactly who to pick.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Harry replied.

"You guys are _sooo_ boring!" Ginny yelled at them, but Ron just shrugged. He leaned over and asked more quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Have you been cuttin' yourself mate?"

He looked at Harry, concern in his blue eyes. Harry frowned.

"Give me a dare Ron, I changed my mind," he told him, which made Ron frown.

"Fine," he said a bit bitterly, "I dare you... to kiss... Draco Malfoy!"

"WHAT?!" everyone except Harry shrieked. Harry knew he didn't mean it. He could tell Ron was actually disgusted for suggesting it, but his friend was trying to break him down so he'd take the truth question instead. That wasn't going to happen.

"Fine," the dark-haired boy replied evenly, "I'll do it at Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Ron sat there in stunned silence. Of all the reactions he could have got, he had not been expecting that.

Harry wandered through Hogsmeade the next day, searching for a certain blond. The Golden boy was alone for once, something he had insisted upon, but even without Gryffindors crowding around him to make him nervous, Harry's heart was pounding. How on earth was he going to do this? He froze suddenly, seeing Malfoy in front of him and felt a dusting of color warm his cheeks. Harry blinked, Malfoy was alone as well! There would never be a more opportune moment for him to act, but he was still completely terrified.

Draco Malfoy had finally managed to give his two shadows the slip. He felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Malfoy.." Harry said quietly.

"Potter," Draco replied cooly, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I need to... talk to you.." Harry replied, feeling very unsure, he started to walk with Draco to... anywhere that wasn't the middle of the street!

Draco rolled his eyes. He then realized he and Potter were very alone. Potter moved closer and smokey grey eyes widened as Malfoy felt warm lips press against his own. Draco pushed him away.

"What the hell was _that_ Potter?!"

Harry had a shy blush all over his face.

"I..." he began.

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah.."

"Why the hell did you do that?!!"

Harry thought about telling him int was dare, but... he suddenly didn't want to as much. Maybe he could just let Malfoy think over it, but he was suddenly grabbed by the blond in front of him and kissed in return. The Golden Boy's blush increased greatly. When he was released he looked away shyly as Draco's soft, slender fingers laced with his own. Harry feebly tried to get away.

"Give up Harry Potter," The Slytherin whispered with a smile, "You lost the moment your lips touched mine."

"M..Malfoy.. Stop it.." Harry said, a slight fear in his eyes.

"I knew about that dare of yours. The Weasel told me this morning."

"He what?!"

"He and I both didn't expect you to do it," Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't back down," Harry said.

"What about that other question Weasel asked you hmm? The only reason you didn't back down was because you didn't want people to know you've been cutting yourself. But I saw you..."

Harry's green eyes widened as Draco continued.

"Two night's ago alone in the hallway, blood dripping down your arm."

The blond firmly took hold of Harry's arm and pushed the sleeve up to show the scars. Harry looked away shamefully, tears in his eyes until warm slender arms came around him.

"I'll help you," Malfoy whispered, "And I won't tell. It'll be ok."

The End!


	2. No Damaging What Belongs To Me

No Damaging What Belongs To Me

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner. I don't own any of it.

A/N: Yes! I have written a second drabble, that sort of goes along with the first. (Written during Geometry! Yay for not paying attention! xD )

Harry had been acting strangely. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was a cause of concern for Hermione Granger. Every time Harry disappeared she grew worried. Ron and she had been expecting for a while that their friend had been hurting himself, and now he kept disappearing for long periods of time. Sometimes he didn't sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room until early the next morning.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk," Harry said as he headed to the exit of their common room.

"I'll come too," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Uh.. Nah, I'll only be a little while and.. I need some time to think y'know?" Harry said as he left. Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak!" She whispered, grabbing it as the cloak came to her. She threw it on and chased after her friend. She knew she was taking this to a bit of an extreme, but she couldn't take it any more. She was so worried that one of these days she'd wake up, walk down to Great Hall only to find Harry lying in a pool of his own blood!

It was late, but Harry walked outside, down to the lake, looking for something, or someone apparently. He walked over to the old tree that was next to the lake when out of the shadows stepped none other than the Slytherin Prince: Draco Malfoy. Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. She wanted nothing more than to throw a particularly painful hex at the wicked blond, but she stopped her hand when she saw what Harry did.

Harry Potter had stood there for several minutes, just looking at the blond boy in front of him before he leaned forward into a waiting embrace, practically melting into the older boy's arms. He let a shaky sigh of relief.

"You're late," The Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered back, clinging to Draco, who smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles that he saved specifically for Harry. Together they sat down by the lake, Harry still in Draco's arms, nestled perfectly against him. Smooth, slender fingers gently combed through messy black hair.

Hermione stood there in stunned silence. _This_ was who Harry kept sneaking off with?! _This_ was who was making him so happy. She felt two pairs of eyes on her, though the Invisibility Cloak was still around her.

"Hey Granger!" Draco yelled, and Hermione froze, "I can see your bloody feet! Are you here trying to steal what's mine?"

Harry blushed as Draco's arms wrapped more tightly around him. The cloak fell off of Hermione and he could see her getting flustered as she ran away.

"Draco..." Harry said shyly.

"I didn't want her here when I made sure you having been slicing your wrists again. Let me see them Harry," The blond said sternly, letting go of him. Harry hesitated then held out his hands, allowing Draco to roll up the sleeves. Draco frowned. A fresh red line was across his lover's left wrist.

"Harry..." the Slytherin said sternly but paused when he saw the tearful look he was getting from his lover. Arms gently circled around the Gryffindor.

"Shh... Shh.. Don't cry. I'm not mad," Draco whispered, "I said that I was going to help you with this, well I am. Give me the knife Harry. I know you have it with you."

A whimper came from the dark-haired boy. Slowly he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small flat razor blade. The Slytherin Prince held out his hand, waiting. He looked at the trembling boy whom he had grown to care for with gentle grey eyes. Shakily, and hesitantly Harry's hand tipped the tiny blade into his blond lover's hand. Draco threw it into the lake before wrapping his arms back around the sniffling, shaking boy.

"It's ok Harry," he whispered, "You're going to be ok."

"But..."

"No, I can't have my possession becoming damaged," Draco said sternly as he kissed Harry's cheek, "And that includes you."


	3. Save Me

Harry Potter Drabbles

Save me

Tetsuhana

Harry was being held roughly up for Draco to inspect. "Well?" Bellatrix asked, "Is it him? We must be absolutely sure."

Draco's thumb ran over the scar and it made it look different, more melded with the skin. "It's not him Aunt Bella," he said, "Can I keep him? I need a new servant."

"Not a bad idea my boy, teach these traitors what happens to those who go against The Dark Lord!" Bellatrix passed the shackled over to Draco. "I'm sure you'll bring a boy properly whipped into shape to serve the Dark Lord."

"Yes Aunt Bella," Draco said, leading the startled and stunned boy up to his own bedroom. "Sit down _Dudley_," he said coldly making Harry sit on his bed. "Be grateful I had that ointment. It faded that scar considerably for a time. If you have to leave this room , put it on. Hold still."

Harry was all around confused., and all he could do was follow orders. A spell was cast, changing his deep dark locks to ginger haired.

"There… now you look nothing like him," Draco said, "I can't promise much, I'm going to keep you safe until you're well to leave. I was yielding on the Astronomy Tower… I wanted to be good. So I'm doing what I can without ruining my family any longer. Never leave this room unless you absolutely have to. You are my servant so no one should be calling you. Always rub that ointment to fade your scar. With some luck we'll get through this and you'll get away alive.

Draco looked up at Harry, seeing him sitting there attentively.

"Do you understand then?" he asked.

No," Harry responded, "I don't understand why you are you doing this when telling them who I am and you're family would be on top again…."

"Some things are more important than even my family. You seem to be the only hope to defeat You Know Who, so I have to make sure you get out of here."

Draco gave Harry simple chores and tried to find out of what had happened to Ron and Hermione, but with no news. Soon Harry was strong enough to go. Draco walked his servant outside. "They'll be going to Hogwarts soon" he told him, "Things are becoming disastrous. "Heading to the school is dangerous for you," he explained, "But it the safest route. There's no where else to go.

Harry held his hand. "Draco… Thank you. I knew you were one of us."


	4. Study Time

Study Time

Tetsuhana

It was a pleasantly warm day near the end of the year. Finals were right around the corner, but still children could be seen playing out on the grounds. In a secluded little area between some bushes and a pine tree sat the secretive couple of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry laid on his back with his head in the blond's lap while Draco helped him study for final exams.

"Alright Harry, what is the most powerful love potion in the world?" Draco asked him.

"Amortentia," Harry answered. Draco smiled down at him, nodding.

"Ok, what is the colorless odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth?" the blond asked.

"Veritaserum of course," the boy said, "You're giving me easy ones on purpose."

"Alright, alright," Draco responded, "What counteracts the effects of the Euphoria Elixir?"

Harry paused, obviously stumped.

"Umm…. Ummm…eye of newt?" Harry asked. Draco looked down at him with a slightly disgusted look. He closed his notes.

"You've been reading Muggle books again haven't you?" he asked, "How often do we actually use eye of newt Potter?"

"Not very often… but it's supposed to clear the mind so I thought maybe…"Harry was cut off.

"Pure Muggle speculation. Eye of newt makes a better garnish than anything else. It's a sprig of mint Harry," the pure blood said shaking his head. Harry pouted a little bit.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. Draco shook his head, running his finger over the lightning shaped scar. In seconds, Harry leaned up and kissed his Slytherin lover. Draco blinked, but he didn't mind.

"Thanks for helping me with Potions…" the boy mumbled.

"I'd take any excuse to have you to myself," Draco whispered back.


End file.
